Opciones
by Buubu-chan
Summary: La vida da muchas opciones, pero al final siempre te encuentras con dos: morir o vivir, odiar o amar...Elegir la que crees que es correcta y pagar por las consecuencias-sasusaku-
1. Chapter 1

Espero que les guste esta es sólo la introducción... =)

* * *

Mi mente suplicaba por lo que veían mis ojos, negándose a procesar aquella imagen borrosa por las lágrimas. Estas descontroladamente fluían sin cesar. Empapando a su paso mi rostro. Mi cuerpo paralizado por la conmoción, se mantenía rigido y tenso, siendoo perceptible el temblor del pulso en mis manos.

Intenté no sin esfuerzo, recapitular lo vivido para cercionarme de en qué momento me había dormido, desmayado o por qué estaba enferma y deliraba… Lo que tenía sobre mí en esos instantes, sin duda se trataba de una pesadilla demasiado realista que me estaba atormentando.

Me concentré en despertar, quería volver a respirar profundamente sin sentir un nudo de angustia en la garganta. Mis esfuerzos fueron finalmente en vano. Desesperada, mi atención recayó de nuevo en la mirada penetrante que seguía clavada en mí. No había indicio de que fuera a cambiar de mira… para mi desgracia.

* * *

Y ahora denle que al botón aparece aqui abajo y comenten porfavor!!

Bk


	2. Chapter 2

Nada más enterarnos del rumbo que habían tomado las decisiones de Sasuke y su equipo Taka. Nos pusimos en marcha tan pronto como la hokage nos dio permiso. Salimos con el sol asomando en el horizonte, las sombras alargadas se movían rezagadas a causa de la prisa que llevábamos, desapareciendo y apareciendo en los troncos de los árboles, cada vez que la luz atravesaba la bruma matutina del bosque e impactaba en nuestros cuerpos.

Mantenía una aparente actitud serena, pues desde que puse un pie fuera de la aldea, mi corazón latía a un ritmo mas acelerado de lo normal. Estaba… inquieta y tensa, darme cuenta sólo me hacia ponerme más nerviosa y me frustraba, porque sabía que giro de pensamientos iban a sucederse en mi mente o más bien recordaría la lista de preguntas sin respuesta que tenía gravada. Como si esperase que me viniese la divina inspiración me volvía a cuestionar una y otra vez lo mismo, esperando la respuesta.

Por supuesto sentía las miradas de hito en hito de la compañía masculina que no perdían detalle a mis reacciones, incluso Naruto estaba serio. Saltábamos de rama en rama a un velocidad ascendente que nos permitía desahogar en el esfuerzo físico, la impaciencia y la incertidumbre. Yamato sensei marcaba el ritmo de la marcha. Mientras Sai y yo vamos tras él, Naruto y Kakashi-sensei nos seguían de cerca. Todos en silencio, mas que incómodo, este se extendía en una atmósfera de calma, perecida a la que preceden a las tormentas. Puedes apreciar cómo se acerca y se forma, en la oscura tonalidad de las nubes, pero hasta que no la tienes encima no puedes saber su verdadera magnitud.

Y era así como me sentía al fin y al cabo. Salir en su busca se me antojaba algo agridulce, un abalance equitativo entre las cosas buenas y las malas. Que deja un rastro de esperanza… pero cuando lo ves… sus palabras se clavan en el alma como puñales, mi memoria se regocija en su recuerdo, las heridas del pasado se vuelven a abrir, desangrándose una vez más. Contrastaban con la sensación de plenitud al sentir su chakra, el agujero negro de mi felicidad, rebosaba, cuando en el día a día era tapado por sonrisas forzadas y suspiros. Una de cal y otra de arena… así era mi constante emocional cuando se trataba de Sasuke.

Lo sabía, siempre fui consciente y pese que intento alejarlo de mi, la ausencia me atormenta… entendí hace tiempo que estaba bajo mi piel, forma parte de mí y esta clama por su presencia más de lo que nunca llegaría a reconocer delante de nadie.

Y todo en su conjunto me hastiaba, cansada de no poder cambiar nada y de seguir sufriendo como el primer día, su odio y su dolor. Sumarle el mal que me hacía a mi misma, el que provocaba en Naruto… apenas dejaba mi conciencia tranquila y cada vez que lo pensaba, sentía que cada miembro del que fue el Equipo 7, estaba sumergido en un bucle de tormento personal del que ninguno éramos culpable y sin embargo todos éramos víctimas.

Nos intentábamos salvar los unos a los otros, pero al final, como si fuésemos una cadena de piezas de shoji. Si uno caía el resto lo hacía casi a la misma velocidad… me sentía superada y aún así… si Naruto no se rendía y en mi corazón seguía habiendo un ápice de esperanza. Estaba segura de que no me rendiría, no es que fuese completamente idiota es que no podía rendirme, hasta que aquel hilo me cortase los dedos.

Era una necesidad vital y no era capaz de recuperarla.

Mi perspectiva sobre esta misión era principalmente, no hacerme ilusiones. Con el fin de proteger mi salud mental (ya de por sí cuestionable), repasé los deslices sentimentales que había tenido en la anterior ocasión. Quería darme la oportunidad de actuar y no perder mi orgullo con ello. Me negué a mi misma las lágrimas o los lloriqueos, nada de titubeos. Mantener la calma y la sangre fría serían mis grandes aliadas en esta situación. Entonces ¿porqué mi corazón me traicionaba?, ya era todo lo suficientemente crítico, como para mezclarlo con anhelos de la preadolescencia ¿no?. Kami-sama… qué tan difícil me lo pones.

El hecho de que aquella misión era además de peligrosa, secreta y falta de tiempo. Añádanle otro factor mas desquiciante, la falta de información. Partíamos de un supuesto prácticamente y eso hacía mella en mi enturbiada mente, convirtiéndola en una licuadora. Interceptar el equipo Taka antes de su llegada al punto de encuentro que habían fijado con Akatsuki… una información que yo dudaba seriamente de su veracidad. La fuente era fiable… pero ese tipo de datos es muy difícil de obtener y dado el caso era improbable la filtración dentro de la propia organización, francamente estaba preocupada por la posibilidad de una trampa.

La estadística era desfavorable y dejábamos muchos lastres… odiaba los cabos sin atar… emití un suspiro de indignación y Yamato-sensei se volteo sonriéndome. Si pretendía darme confianza… no consiguió su propósito ni un poco, me mostraba negativa… para no tener que lidiar con la decepción mas tarde. A fin de cuentas si que era egoísta y sólo pretendía protegerme. Mire a Naruto y su vacío ocular al enfocarme, me dejo prendada produciendo que mi estómago se contrajese sin dejarme respirar.

Me odié.

Mi reacción no le había gustado nada y noté lo susceptible que estaba, más que yo, incluso y mis temores fueron confirmados cuando dejó de mirarme sin hacer comentario alguno. Kakashi-sensei percibiendo el nivel de tensión que comenzó a acumularse en el ambiente intervino.

-- Cuando estemos cerca… a camino, nos dispersaremos para analizar el terreno y preparar la emboscada… si es que antes no topan con nosotros. Es mejor no adelantarse a los hechos y mantener la calma.

-- Concuerdo contigo Kakashi-sempai – expresó Yamato-sensei-- sabremos a que nos atenemos en cuanto estemos en situación. Por ahora nuestro mayor enemigo es el tiempo.

-- Hasta ahora podemos establecer una clara prioridad y es evitar a toda costa que lleguen a reunirse, si Akatsuki aparece estaremos en grandes apuros. ¿No es así Kakashi-sensei? – pregunté aun indecisa--

-- Así es Sakura-chan… espero que eso lo tengamos todos bien presente. Especialmente tu Naruto. – Comento mirándolo e reojo para comprobar que estaba atendiendo la conversación-

-- ¡¡ Por supuesto Kakashi-sensei !!—Exclamó Naruto, en su habitual tono de voz--Sakura-chan tiene toOooda la razón.

Me volví de nuevo sonriendo tímidamente, pero él ya sonreía para todos con su típica mueca zorruna. Quise pensar que se había animado y roge por no tener que ver la agonía en sus irises azules, nunca más.


	3. Chapter 3

Temor

No era necesario, sonreí a la nada como loca. Mientras escuchaba palabras que mi mente no analizaba, significaban lo mismo que el murmullo del bosque que nos rodeaba. Kakashi-sensei seguía repasando la estrategia que íbamos a seguir. Al parecer nos íbamos a dispersar, de forma que nos podríamos ver los unos a los otros pero a la vez cubriríamos más terreno. El conocimiento general de la zona era de vital importancia. Se trataba de un ataque por sorpresa, contando con las ventajas que nos brindaba un área ya conocida.

Pero yo tenía otras cosas en mente, como el hecho de que mis manos encogidas en puños, temblaban sin control. Me había obligado a cerrarlos fuertemente, temiendo que alguno lo notase. Bien, aquello si que se salía de lo normal… en mí. No veía mas salida que obviar las palabras del líder de la misión y autoevaluarme. ¿Estaba enferma?. La respuesta era claramente negativa. Inconscientemente había fruncido el ceño. Temblaba, vale. Solo sentía eso y… la desagradable sensación de que aquello… lo que fuese que nos esperaba, no iba a salir bien.

Y se escuchó un trueno en la lejanía. Haciendo estremecer el alma.

Tenía que controlarme, eso lo primero. Contrólate Sakura… contrólate!. Mis piernas pedían a gritos correr lejos. El instinto de huir, la congoja al llorar… se formaban en mi cabeza y se proyectaban en mi cuerpo, dejándome tiesa y parada, mirando a la nada, buscando salida, mientras los dedos de mis pies hacían equilibrio, para no caer. Si ahí mismo, en el suelo. Delante mío se extendía un vacío abismal que se hacía cada vez más profundo y ancho.

Lo bueno de aquello era que se lo estaba imaginando en mi cerebro y no existía en la realidad. No sabía como parar de pensar. El mundo se me hizo frío, cruel y devastador, mientras yo cada vez era mas pequeña, débil e insignificante. Me acordé de pronto que no había sentido el hormigueo del vértigo en la planta de los pies, desde que manejaba chakra.

OH! vaya… había entrado en pánico y no sabía cuanto iba a aguantar, antes de explotar.

- Eso es todo, alguien tiene alguna pregunta?- cuestiono Kakashi-sensei

La pregunta me había cogido tan desprevenida que me sentó como si me hubiese estampado contra la superficie de un lago, alcé la mirada y me ubiqué en el tiempo y en el espacio. Pestañee un par de veces y sonreí a tiempo de decir como los demás.

- Hai! -

Aquello había sido bueno, me congratule internamente. Y seguidamente me reprendí y casi se me escapa darme una bofetada o golpearme la cabeza contra un árbol. Era lo que más me apetecía en ese momento. Me sentía realmente estúpida…

Resolví entonces todo aquel jaleo mental. Después de todo si había algo que se le parecía a la divina inspiración. Era tan sencillo como darme cuenta de que si no era mas idiota que Naruto es porque no practicaba tanto como el, pero últimamente me estaba acercando a límites alarmantes. Debía de ponerme seria y pronto.

Alguien toco suavemente mi hombro y de nuevo desprevenida, cuando todavía no me había puesto con los cinco sentidos en la realidad y seguía en mi mundo, me dieron ganas de llorar de frustración.

Que tanto piensas Sakura-chan?

Me vuelvo para mirarle, esta sonriendo amablemente. Percibo incomodidad y me da a entender que debe haber llegado a la maravillosa conclusión de que me he enfadado con él por su extraña actitud. Que digo extraña, está siendo mas maduro que yo, se mantiene sereno… por Kami! Y yo ni pensar puedo!

Que qué pienso Naruto? En tonterías para variar!! Que te parece?! Podemos volver a Konoha y así evitar que haga el ridículo, por favor?!. La ironía y acidez, eran producto de mi frustración personal. No podía pagarlo con Naruto al menos en ese momento.

No logre sonreír, como tenía previsto, sabiendo que se sentiría mejor. Así que opte por la segunda mejor opción. Decir verdades a medias.

Jeje… perdona Naruto, no te preocupes es solo que…que bueno, esta misión, no es una misión cualquiera no crees?

No me contesta y me evalúa con la mirada intentando desentrañar mis expresiones y mi mirada. Intento escudarme en mi seriedad, llevo las manos a la espalda apenas me ha escuchado. Intento resistir un suspiro que descargue algo de la tensión que llevo acumulando.

Nee… Sakura-chan es mejor que no te presiones, no hay duda de que las cosas serán diferentes esta vez!

Como no…ya tardaba en aparecer el Naruto de siempre alentador como ninguno. Sonrío de verdad y de forma inesperada se me quita un peso de encima. Él lo esta llevando bien, se esfuerza y yo debo hacerlo también. No?! Basta de ser menos que los demás!

Soy estúpida, infantil y torpe aunque intente demostrar lo contrario. Eso en el fondo es lo que soy, bajo capas de experiencia y entrenamientos. Pero también sé, que como buena Ninja el miedo no puede dejarme inútil. No puedo olvidar que si estoy en esta misión es porque tengo una obligación hasta conmigo, no solo con Konoha o Naruto.

La vida…los días sin su presencia, que su nombre se me trabe en la boca y me escueza en la garganta, que me duela la cabeza solo de pensarle… no era nada si no estaba. Le necesitaba y no podía hacharme atrás por mucho que temiese el futuro. Si mi destino era morir por aquella causa. Me parecía lo mas justo y coherente que hubiera decidido en mi maldita existencia.

Qué imprudentes son los que ignoran la verdad.

Y las horas avanzaban ajenas a mis miedos, maldije la retorcida invención del ser humano, al crear métodos tan torturadores como lo era el tiempo.

El momento se acercaba sigilosamente, sin que su silencioso transcurrir me hiciese olvidar nada. No, aquella espera me mataba por dentro, secaba a relucir los momentos que deseaba apartar en un rincón de mi memoria.

Nos dispersamos entre la vegetación y yo me hundí en los sonidos, la tensión del peligro y el presente, olvidando todo lo demás… me fundí con el bosque, pretendiendo quizás fusionarme a él y observar como aquel escenario, la batalla que se avecinaba; no siendo un sujeto activo en la representación.

Percibí la intensidad de la humedad que se congestionaba en el ambiente, lo fresca y agradecida que era la intermitente brisa, en mi cara. Tenía las manos frías, la piel sensible y sudorosa, la ropa me empezaba a incomodar en picores al pegarse al cuerpo. Pero la sensación de control de la situación me brindaba un descanso a la mente, me sentía segura de lo que hacía. Veía los pasos a seguir, sin ponerme histérica por no poder ver el final del trayecto.

En algún momento la función comenzaría alzando el telón y la historia terminaría en comedia o tragedia, era irrelevante. La obra ya estaba escrita y ningún actor sabía más que el guión al que le faltaba la escena final.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tendré que volver a editar los capis anteriores... no sé que pasa que no me salen mis comentarios finales !!! ¬¬ Agradecimientos en el siguiente capítulo! **

**Gracias por leer =)**

.

* * *

.

Gracias

_Gracias…_

A mi mente llegan con facilidad todos los recuerdos, las memorias y vivencias en las que él aparecía. Pero la q más había fragmentado y analizado era sin duda aquella noche de luna llena, una coversación y una partida… mi lado masoquista habia rememorado aquel momento hasta la saciedad. Pero esta nunca llegaba, era infinita, no dejaba de hacerlo y no habia en mi vida nada tan…como decirlo en palabras que se entiendan. Nada me habia marcado de forma tan sangrante, dolorosamente inesperado, me habia cambiado la vida, fue un punto de inflexión, me habia desmembrado de cuajo por dentro y desde entonces arrastraba algo que chorreaba desdicha. En esencia no entendi nada, y sigo sin hacerlo. Se desarrolló de forma subrealista. Se me escapaba algo y no lograba saber el qué. Qué era? Porqué? Un detalle sutil, una mirada, una sonrisa. Era algo? No era nada?

_Soledad_

Y a ese inexplicable agradecimiento. Qué hubiera contestado? Un Sasuke-kun no cuenta claramente como respuesta, pienso yo.

Ahora le diria probablemente, si mi cerebro no colapsase en el intento o peor, no me noquea antes. Sería algo como –De nada- o –Gracias? Porqué? Porqué me das las gracias?-. En aquel entonces, creía que no le entendía, pero tampoco lo hacía él conmigo. Todo lo que he hecho y hago era sencillamente por él. Desde que le vi, siempre he luchado por estar a su altura y merecerle de alguna forma. Sentirme digna de ser su compañera de equipo al menos y mirarle sin avergonzarme por ser una chiquilla inútil.

Y si lo piensas bien, barajando las opciones… No podía hacer más y al mismo tiempo, nunca tuve otra posibilidad de cambiarlo. Estaba destinada para el fracaso. Por ello nunca fue suficiente el esfuerzo que hacía, no sería yo quien le salvase. Y también lo sabía, podía vivir en la realidad fria que me rodeaba y a la vez soñar con él y la infinita felicidad. Realmente masoquista.

No hay mejor castigo o mejor infierno que rozar tu sueño y verlo desmoronarse como castillo de arena por una ola, sin poder hacer más que observar impávida. Y de ese modo debía ser, no era una elección que hiciese, simplemente era el camino que tenía marcado y ciega recorría sin deterneme hasta llegar al final fuese cual fuese, lo andaría. No podía parar a evaluar el daño causado o el tiempo invertido, no era importante.

Asumo que ni intertar darle la espalda podría a aquel destino, es parte de mi ser. Aunque mucha gente no lo entendiera o intuyese, sin duda le diría resignada que estaba decidida a cumplirlo. En el fondo pensaba en mi propio bien, pese a que suena extraño. De otra forma dejaría de ser yo y estaría perdida –más aún -. Otros tenian suerte, Naruto sirve de buen ejemplo, segura estaba de que llegaría a ser Hokage o lo que fuese que se proponga. Pero yo tenía otra función, pudiendo ser exitosa, mi fin era caer por él, seguir su estela haya donde me llevase. Una vida condenada como la suya me arrastraba… la única opción que tenía era irónicamente la que nunca podría cumplir.

Hacerle feliz, que no haya dolor o calmárselo, que se sienta de nuevo en casa… es una actitud servicial pero no lo es en absoluto, el amor es egoista. Quiere el bien del prójimo para su autocomplaciencia, por eso en mi caso era tan cruel, no había forma de que fuese feliz si no le podía ver, solamente extrañarle, no valía nada.

Debido a todas esas razones que bien podría sintetizarse en una. No había cosa más importante que él, todas mis decicioses involucraban su existencia. Mis ojos no eran del color adecuado, si sólo le podía ver a él. Me preguntaba: ¿Porqué eran de un verde jade?. Yo tenía en mi retina pintada su imagen.

Y quién entendía aquella borágine de sentimientos, que no sustentaban lógica alguna? Kami-sama? Cómo una vida era guiada de esa forma a su autodestrucción? Ni él, ni persona con un mínimo de raciocinio. Pero esa, con algo de vergüenza, resignada ya no podía negarmela más y enfrentarme a ella era: mi irremediable verdad.

_Yo nunca miro atrás pues soy yo quien te sigo…_

_Todo vale si es para estar contigo…_

.

º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º

.

Había hecho lo imposible, lo había intentado por todos los medios y siempre acababa igual… siempre le encontraba, deseaba no volverlos a ver en la vida, especialmente a ella, resultaba incómodo. Siempre en medio de mi camino, un muro infranqueable en el que me daba cabezazos continuamente… Molesta.

Bien sabía que era todo por mi culpa. Me marchó. No. En el intento, la abandoné, como tiempo atrás hicieron conmigo. Es fácil intuir cómo se habría sentido a la mañana siguiente. Me hacía sentir mal conmigo mismo y me hastiaba. Pero ese era el resultado de mis actos, no los de aquella vez. Me refiero a todo el tiempo que pasó antes. Le di demasiado margen… fui egoista y utilize sus sentimientos porque aunque intentase negarmelo, me hacían sentir bien. Y estaba mal, no le podía recompensar, no era una persona que mereciese tener amigos, recibir aprecio y confianza.

Tenia un objetivo, una venganza y ansias de poder. Tonta como era, tanto o más que el dobe… tenía esperanzas en mi, cuando yo mismo ni siquiera las tenía y aquella noche había demostrado una demasiado ingenua, me irritaba su recuerdo.

Con Naruto las cosas eran diferentes, pero con ella era todo mas complicado… prácticamente me obligaba a no lastimarla y como siempre ocurría… conseguía el efecto contrario. El suelo siempre acaba mojado con sus lágrimas.

De la noche a la mañana sin proponérselo si quiera, se había convertido en algo que proteger, era frágil y seguiría siéndolo con los años…o así lo suponía yo. Debía protegerla de mi y alejarla de un mundo en el que ella no encajaba. Me cuestionaba qué razones le movieron para hacerse shinobi… pero dejé de preguntarmelo hace ya tiempo, las respuestas que barajaban eran pocas e ilógicas, me crispaban los nervios y mi puño iba a parar a la pared más cercana, provocando un boquete.

Sakura era la existencia más brillante y reconfortante que desfilo por mi vida después de mi madre y a la vez eso mismo me atormentaba. Cuando dejaba la mente en blanco y estaba para mi gusto más relajado que de costumbre, sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa aparecían en mi mente como una reminiscencia de un pasado lejano y … feliz. Mi cuerpo dejaba de respirar intentando hacer duradero ese recuerdo pero yo inmediatamente abria los ojos.

_Mentirle fue demasiado fácil… y doloroso._

Cómo era posible que alguien tan debil y extraño pudiera despertar en mi cierta clase de: Admiración?. Ella se entregaba sin importar nada a su tarea, era la mejor de las alumnas y tenía una habilidad innata para manejar chakra. Siempre dispuesta a ayudar, siempre sonriente, fingiendo la mayor parte, sufría y nadie reparaba en ello, salvo los que la conocían bien… no entendía qué podía ser aquello que le atormentaba.

Cuando hablaba era directa y sincera pero sabía medir sus palabras sin llegar a herir, sendible, empática y comprensiba y todas aquellas cualidades que la hacían tan sociable, eran las que más odiaba de ella.

No tenía miedo a decirme las cosas, lo hacía porque sabía que yo la protegía, se aprovechaba de ello porque tenía la confianza suficiente. Y conmigo mal que me pese, no se equivocaba. Todo ello producían innumerables contradicciones y peor de todo genereba duda.

Debía suponer que aquello era bueno o malo?. Me hacía sentir bien y por otro lado mal. Me hacía ser digno de su confianza… no es la misma que con el dobe, claramente. Pero significaba que tenía esperanzas en mi, en un vengador!, en un monstruo que fue capaz de matar a su propio hermano mayor a sangre fría! Y seguidamente me proponía destruir Konoha!. Eso sin lugar a dudas era cruel, más de lo que mi conciencia podría sobrellevar y obviamente no creo que encaje de buen agrado, mis intenciones. Que me odiase sería el descanso eterno para mis remordimientos de conciencia para con ella.

_Sin embargo algo me decía que Sakura era un caso especial…_

Pensé en su momento que lo entendería, pero no entendió absolutamente, ni se paró a meditarlo y no se porqué tampoco me sorprende… Si solo se diese cuenta, de que aunque me lo propusiese no la podría tocar o lo que era prácticamente lo mismo dañar. El metro cuadrado de espacio a su alrededor estuviera donde estuviera es tierra sagrada para mi, prohibido e infranqueable.

Porque ella me lo había ofrecido y era demasiado tentador aceptar y dejarse llevar, sería tan fácil como respirar… por eso es tan incordiante. Mis sentidos se agudaciban el triple en su presencia sin tener que pensarlo, no podía arriesgarme con ella, echar a perder todo el camino recorrido. Un día dejó de ser un juego en el que ella me reclamaba y yo mostraba indeferencia.

No soportaba la estupidez con la que se comportaba. La quería lejos y enterrada en mi mente, antes de que me intoxicase con su mundo de color de rosa con el que intentaba encadilarme.

Enamorarse de mi o quererme era algo que a una persona cuerda no se le pasaría por la cabeza. No la entendía y eso determinaba mi actitud para con ella. Si no podía preveer sus reacciones significaba que tenía la capacidad de pillarme desprevenido y sinceramente no estoy acostumbrado a las sorpresas y no tenía en mente empezar ahora a cambiar eso.

Puse mi mejor empeño en ello y aunque se que lo hace sin malicia y es complementamente inocente… estaba fuera de mi alcance. No dominaba y sin sigo sin hacerlo el campo de los sentimientos y al final tengo la sensación de que me deje llevar… se convirtió en una persona a la que irremediablemente apreciaba, había establecido un lazo con la molestia y no lo supe hasta a la noche que fui.

En aquel momento sé que si le hubiese pedido que se clavase un kunai lo habría hecho y me deba miedo. Provocaba en mí un miedo extraño e irracional por ella. La imagen inocente, tonta y feliz que me describió, fue un regalo. Un sueño que muchos querrían, algo que mi cerebro comprendía y al mismo tiempo no se permitía soñar. Hermoso y cruel. Me recordaba a mi hermano.

Me sentía agradecido por aquella muestra de desesperación incomprensible, otra salida, una opción diferente. No me arrepiento, elegí el camino apropiado para los dos. No fui egoista y prefería que siguiese siendo libre, evitando que se encadenase a esperanzas vanas por un alma vacía que no le haría sonreir.

Me asustaba, pero era cierto… que en mi oscuro andar, en mi incierto futuro, en mis despreciables ambiciones, entre la fría soledad en la que me encerraba… la presencia de Sakura brillaba débil y rutilante siempre en mi cabeza.

- Gracias…

Era lo mínimo que podía decirle después de todo lo que le hago sufrir.

_Ahí don__de hay luz, existen las sombras…_

_._

_

* * *

_

.

_**Lamento la tardanza... pero prefiero estar contenta y/o satisfecha que ponerme fechas y hacerlo mal porque no cumpliría ni el término ni seria legible XD. Estoy de exámenes aunque no me van nada mal =) (espero que a vosotrs también!)... Como veis es un capi laaaaargo XD La persona que lea esto, pensará pero que dices!!! jajajaj pero si !! yo soy de historias cortas y capis cortos, ideas claras y resumidas sin mucha floritura. Es uno de los más largos que he escrito en mi ****** vida, lo siento digo muxos tacos =P . Pero he hecho un intento y espero que éste a la altura D: (con un review me lo comunicáis ;P) me he dejao llevar por las ideas absurdas q me venian... quería profundizar en la forma tan distinta de ver y verse de Sakura y Sasuke... éste último ha sido un gran reto para mi... no sé, supongo que por ser la primera vez no me habrá quedao muy convincente... D: estoy muy preocupada por ese aspecto =( y estoy algo desmotivada por los pocos reviews... tengo ya el final (como Kishi* con el manga de Naruto XD) yo tampoco se exactamente como voy a llegar a él!! =/.**_

**Atte: Bk**

_**Y ahora por favor pincha y hazme saber tu opinión, saluda o lo que prefieras!**_

**_ ll_**

**_V_**


	5. Chapter 5

Ingenua

Había hecho lo imposible, lo había intentado por todos los medios y siempre acababa igual… siempre les encontraba, deseaba no volverlos a ver en la vida, especialmente a ella, resultaba incómodo. Siempre en medio de mi camino, un muro infranqueable en el que me daba cabezazos continuamente… Molesta.

Bien sabía que era todo por mi culpa. Me marché. No. En el intento, la abandoné, como tiempo atrás hicieron conmigo. Es fácil intuir cómo se habría sentido a la mañana siguiente. Me hacía sentir mal conmigo mismo y me hastiaba. Pero ese era el resultado de mis actos, no los de aquella vez. Me refiero a todo el tiempo que pasó antes. Le di demasiado margen… fui egoista y utilize sus sentimientos porque aunque intentase negarmelo, me hacían sentir bien. Y estaba mal, no le podía recompensar, no era una persona que mereciese tener amigos, recibir aprecio y confianza.

Tenia un objetivo, una venganza y ansias de poder. Tonta como era, tanto o más que el dobe… tenía esperanzas en mi, cuando yo mismo ni siquiera las tenía y aquella noche había demostrado una demasiado ingenua, me irritaba su recuerdo.

Con Naruto las cosas eran diferentes, pero con ella era todo mas complicado… prácticamente me obligaba a no lastimarla y como siempre ocurría… conseguía el efecto contrario. El suelo siempre acaba mojado con sus lágrimas.

De la noche a la mañana sin proponérselo si quiera, se había convertido en algo que proteger, era frágil y seguiría siéndolo con los años…o así lo suponía yo. Debía protegerla de mi y alejarla de un mundo en el que ella no encajaba. Me cuestionaba qué razones le movieron para hacerse shinobi… pero dejé de preguntarmelo hace ya tiempo, las respuestas que barajaban eran pocas e ilógicas, me crispaban los nervios y mi puño iba a parar a la pared más cercana, provocando un boquete.

Sakura era la existencia más brillante y reconfortante que desfilo por mi vida después de mi madre y a la vez eso mismo me atormentaba. Cuando dejaba la mente en blanco y estaba para mi gusto más relajado que de costumbre, sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa aparecían en mi mente como una reminiscencia de un pasado lejano y … feliz. Mi cuerpo dejaba de respirar intentando hacer duradero ese recuerdo pero yo inmediatamente abria los ojos.

_Mentirle fue demasiado fácil… y doloroso._

Cómo era posible que alguien tan debil y extraño pudiera despertar en mi cierta clase de: Admiración?. Ella se entregaba sin importar nada a su tarea, era la mejor de las alumnas y tenía una habilidad innata para manejar chakra. Siempre dispuesta a ayudar, siempre sonriente, fingiendo la mayor parte, sufría y nadie reparaba en ello, salvo los que la conocían bien… no entendía qué podía ser aquello que le atormentaba.

Cuando hablaba era directa y sincera pero sabía medir sus palabras sin llegar a herir, sensible, empática y comprensiba y todas aquellas cualidades que la hacían tan sociable, eran las que más odiaba de ella.

No tenía miedo a decirme las cosas, lo hacía porque sabía que yo la protegía, se aprovechaba de ello porque tenía la confianza suficiente. Y conmigo mal que me pese, no se equivocaba. Todo ello producían innumerables contradicciones y peor de todo genereba duda.

Debía suponer que aquello era bueno o malo?. Me hacía sentir bien y por otro lado mal. Me hacía ser digno de su confianza… no es la misma que con el dobe, claramente. Pero significaba que tenía esperanzas en mi, en un vengador!, en un monstruo que fue capaz de matar a su propio hermano mayor a sangre fría! Y seguidamente me proponía destruir Konoha!. Eso sin lugar a dudas era cruel, más de lo que mi conciencia podría sobrellevar y obviamente no creo que encaje de buen agrado, mis intenciones. Que me odiase sería el descanso eterno para mis remordimientos de conciencia para con ella.

_Sin embargo algo me decía que Sakura era un caso especial…_

Pensé en su momento que lo entendería, pero no entendió absolutamente, ni se paró a meditarlo y no se porqué tampoco me sorprende… Si solo se diese cuenta, de que aunque me lo propusiese no la podría tocar o lo que era prácticamente lo mismo dañar. El metro cuadrado de espacio a su alrededor estuviera donde estuviera es tierra sagrada para mi, prohibido e infranqueable.

Porque ella me lo había ofrecido y era demasiado tentador aceptar y dejarse llevar, sería tan fácil como respirar… por eso es tan incordiante. Mis sentidos se agudaciban el triple en su presencia sin tener que pensarlo, no podía arriesgarme con ella, echar a perder todo el camino recorrido. Un día dejó de ser un juego en el que ella me reclamaba y yo mostraba indeferencia.

No soportaba la estupidez con la que se comportaba. La quería lejos y enterrada en mi mente, antes de que me intoxicase con su mundo de color de rosa con el que intentaba encadilarme.

Enamorarse de mi o quererme era algo que a una persona cuerda no se le pasaría por la cabeza. No la entendía y eso determinaba mi actitud para con ella. Si no podía preveer sus reacciones significaba que tenía la capacidad de pillarme desprevenido y sinceramente no estoy acostumbrado a las sorpresas y no tenía en mente empezar ahora a cambiar eso.

Puse mi mejor empeño en ello y aunque se que lo hace sin malicia y es complementamente inocente… estaba fuera de mi alcance. No dominaba y sin sigo sin hacerlo el campo de los sentimientos y al final tengo la sensación de que me deje llevar… se convirtió en una persona a la que irremediablemente apreciaba, había establecido un lazo con la molestia y no lo supe hasta a la noche que me fui.

En aquel momento sé que si le hubiese pedido que se clavase un kunai lo habría hecho y me deba miedo. Provocaba en mí un miedo extraño e irracional por ella. La imagen inocente, tonta y feliz que me describió, fue un regalo. Un sueño que muchos querrían, algo que mi cerebro comprendía y al mismo tiempo no se permitía soñar. Hermoso y cruel. Me recordaba a mi hermano.

Me sentía agradecido por aquella muestra de desesperación incomprensible, otra salida, una opción diferente. No me arrepiento, elegí el camino apropiado para los dos. No fui egoista y prefería que siguiese siendo libre, evitando que se encadenase a esperanzas vanas por un alma vacía que no le haría sonreir.

Me asustaba, pero era cierto… que en mi oscuro andar, en mi incierto futuro, en mis despreciables ambiciones, entre la fría soledad en la que me encerraba… la presencia de Sakura brillaba débil y rutilante siempre en mi cabeza.

- Gracias…

Era lo mínimo que podía decirle después de todo lo que le hago sufrir.

_Ahí donde hay luz, existen las sombras…_

_._

* * *

.

_**Despues de miles de años este verano, la termino como q me llamo BK ! ¬¬ **_

_**Vereis no actualizé porque lei el manga hace tiempo (SPOILER) y cuando paso eso entre sakura y sasuke de almost kill each other... me deprimi, es una tonteria pero Kishi mató durante meses mi pasión por esta pareja... y la poca inspiración que puediera tener se fue con vistas de no volver jamás. Me encontré ante la posibilidad de borrar la historia y todo, porque lo que había pensado para el final, ahora dentro de la linea del manga o el anime no tiene cabida alguna... pero antes de tirar a la basura el tiempo que había dedicado a esta historia preferí darme un tiempo de duelo como kien dice y ahora que tengo descanso vacacional me he animado otra vez... lo que tengo escrito lo publicaré. Prometí cuand hice mi profile en FF que acabaría todas mis historias y eso haré cueste lo que me cueste (*posición de ataque ninja*) XD**_

_**En fin no creo q esté de más pedir disculpas aunq no sirvan de mucho porqué se que le he dejado avandonada de mala manera. espero al menos que sepan perdonarme. No estoy orgullosa y ha sido una falta hacia ustedes que son mis lectors  
**_

**Atte: Bk**

_**Y ahora por favor pincha y hazme saber tu opinión, saluda o lo que prefieras!**_

**_ ll_**

**_V_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alivio**

.

.**  
**

_Mirarle era como leer en sus ojos verdades debastadoras, inevitable hund__irse en su profundidad dolorosa. Contradictorio? y aun así un imán para mi eterna curiosidad por él. Embrujaba mi subconsciente y manipulaba mis instintos. Manchaba de sangre mis recuerdos con su mirada posada en mis ojos sin proponérselo, su aura de angustia le perseguía como su sombra, un alma atormentada e inocente que yo inútilmente pretendía salvar. Como la marea se contraía reprimiendo sus deseos de destruir por no dañar lo que una vez amó. Yo creía en él, porque ciega deseaba que viese su interior, que en él existía mas amor que odio, más esperanza que dolor._

_._

._  
_

Desperté de entre mis memorias, cuando un tosido burbujeante salió de su interior, intenta reprimirlo, pero no lo consigue del todo y me salpica la cara con su sangre, aún caliente. Ni me inmuto; desvía su rostro y escupe el resto lejos. Yo sigo todos sus movimientos, aturdida, como si él en realidad fuese el espectro materializado de mis peores pesadillas...y de alguna manera ese pensamiento no deja de ser cierto. Tiene sentido, siempre ha tenido ese efecto en mi persona. Cada vez que le miraba mi cuerpo reaccionaba entregándose a él de forma instintiva. Siempre lo supe, llevaba su nombre en mi piel.

Necesitaba verificar, que no se trata de nada imaginario, saber que no es una ilusión y no se me ocurre otra cosa que alzar mis trémulas manos y cogerle el rostro, siento el tacto en mis guantes. Si lo he tocado y es real. Cuando mi cerebro llega a esa maravillosa conclusión más lágrimas se derraman. Sonrío tontamente, que hay de felicidad racional en ello? No lo sé, sólo siento un gran alivio llenarme por dentro. Respiro profundamente por fin, después de haber olvidado que algo me oprimia el pecho. Si alguna vez había incertidumbre, desaparece. Ahora lo veo todo más claro y nítido. Por fin te he encontrado!

Me observas de nuevo, confuso y te siento agitado entre mis manos, te derrumbas sobre mí. Te abrazo y es entonces cuando toda felicidad se esfuma, tan rápido como apareció. Algo caliente y líquido en tu espalda empapa mis dedos y el olor a sangre me golpea como un palo, en la cara. Empiezo a palparte con delicadeza y oigo un quejido en mi oído, tu boca me roza al hablar. Me hace cosquillas y el lado derecho de mi cuerpo se estremece por el hormigueo.

- Sakura...

¿Que tanto soy capaz de hacer por oirte susurrar mi nombre?, prefiero no averiguarlo por ahora. Su espalda está llena de kunais y shurikens, que un preincipio iban dirigidos a mi. Me protegiste como siempre hacías en el pasado, cuando éramos el equipo 7, de manera casi instintiva...Reprimo los recuerdos, llegando tarde para controlar la congoja y el miedo. Ahogo un llanto y empiezo a pensar.

La médica forjada en mi sale a flote y reacciona rápido. Con cuidado intento ponerte de lado, necesito ver su cara, pero cuando lo intento me lo impide. Se estrecha más el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos y pones tu frente sobre la mía. Respiras con dificultad, tu aliento me acaricia el rostro, los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido a su característica manera. Me aplastas con todo su peso y noto tu corazón palpitar acelerado, contra mi pecho. Se me para el corazón, estás ya de por si demasiado cerca, la sensación abrumadora me colapsa y me quedo en blanco otra vez… solo atino a susurrarte un:

- S-Sasu-ke –kun… -genial, no me sale su nombre a la primera sin titubear-

- Me pregunto ¿como habria sido si me hubiese quedado?

Abres los ojos, me quedo estupefacta, como ha dicho?, me está tomando el pelo?. Entonces analizo la frase y luego el hecho de que es Sasuke quien me habla, nunca ha hecho ninguna broma. Al menos no en mi presencia, tampoco creo que sea la situación más adecuada para comenzar a desarrollar su sentido del humor. Pero me cuesta asimilarla. Se me queda mirando y en su mirada leo algún tipo de divertida perversión.

- Porq-

Me besa, interrumpiendo el torrente de preguntas que se agolpan en mi cabeza. Es un suave roce, su nariz acaricia la mía, tiene los labios secos con sangre coagulada, une completamente sus labios con los míos y paladeo el sabor metálico del último Uchiha, se me antoja algo prohibido y único, no es para menos. Delinea mis labios y absorbe todo lo húmedo a su paso, no deja nada sin explorar. Siento como un escalofrío electrizante atraviesa mi cuerpo. No pienso, solo existe él y el torbellino de sensaciones que solo Sasuke puede producir en mí.

De repente convulsiona, se aparta rápido y abruptamente. Comienza a toser de nuevo sangre al mismo lado al que escupió, agarra mi ropa por el esfuerzo estrujándola entre sus dedos, poco más y me la rompe. Su cara refleja dolor. Para de toser y coge una bocanada de aire, con esfuerzo. Me mira de nuevo y se acerca otra vez, casi va arrastrándose. Se recuesta a mi lado , noto sus manos rozar mi piel con una temperatura inusualmente fría, su tez es mas cetrina…

Me acuerdo de lo que iba a hacer y reúno chakra en mis manos, las acerco a su espalda y antes de que llegue a tocarlo si quiera, me detiene, me encuentro con su mirada de un noche sin luna helada.

Dime… - su voz suena más ronca de lo normal y me asusta, me coge de la mano - cómo te lo imaginas…?-

No entiendo lo que me pregunta, mi mente va a trompicones y no enlaza pensamientos, se le cierran los ojos y comprendo que se ha quedado inconsciente. Entiendo, sus palabras cobran sentido y la desesperación me embarga. Justo ahora, tiene que ser? Que mal había hecho para merecer esta tortura?, no iba a acabar nunca acaso? Esta es la vida que se espera que lleve un ninja? Ver sufrir o morir a las personas que apreciaba? No comprendía que pasaba, yo quería que el fuese feliz y no lo conseguí nunca. Ahora y con su último aliento, me preguntaba qué vida podría llevar eligiendo la opción B.

Yo muchas veces soñaba con aquella alternativa. El nunca se fue, nunca me rechazó y nunca más se sintió solo…siempre pendiente de sanar sus heridas, de atesorar sus alteneras sonrisas de felicidad, de sus gestos… me recordarían porque lo amaba tanto y lo querría mas si fuese posible por ello y eso me bastaría, siempre cerca de mi, al alcance de mi mano. Sin volverme para saber si me sigue… la soledad no sería mi compañera de cuarto, me abrazaría su presencia… me sentiría completa, nada más, nada menos. Pero parecía que pedía un imposible.

Sentí como una espesa oscuridad se cernía sobre mí. Una tan fría que sólo podía ser real. Llego a la conclusión de que si él muere, todo aquello por lo que me sacrifique no tendrá sentido alguno… Comienzo a llorar de nuevo, grandes lágrimas surcan los cauces secos de las últimas, le atraigo hacia mí, _seamos uno, por una vez, un momento_.

- No! Por favor...te lo ruego... por favor Sasuke, Sasuke no... No puedes...por favor SASUKE!

Pero mis gritos desesperados no hacen que vuelva en sí y siga mirándome. Mis manos reúnen chakra del particular tono verde y poco a poco le voy cerrando las heridas; pero pierdo el control de mis emociones y todo lo reprimido en estos años sale a borbotones, como una presa quebrada por las inundaciones. Le quito todas las armas incrustadas. Percibo que lo grave se halla en su interior, tiene una hemorragia que no logro detener, ni tampoco saber de dónde procede. Me asalta el pánico. Vuelvo a verlo todo borroso, anegada la vista en lágrimas, tiemblo descontroladamente, mis manos siguen acumulando chakra pero este empieza a extenderse por mis brazos. No entiendo lo que pasa. Tampoco le doy importancia...

- No! No Sasuke. No me dejes sola!

Sigo intentando volverle a la consciencia, pero no lo logro. Pierdo de vista todo lo que me rodea. Un tibio fuego verde quema nuestros cuerpos, no le veo, pero sigue entre mis brazos. Hundo mi cara entre su hombro y su cuello, aspiro su aroma, como si fuese la droga más placentera del universo. Sólo oigo mis llantos, mi cuerpo y mi mente desconectan de la realidad, sólo existimos él y yo...

- Sasuke...-susurro, todo se ha vuelto negro, no siento nada y ante esta inmensa oscuridad, siento cómo se forma un nudo en la garganta, al pensar que en algún momento el dolor volverá a mí y será entonces cuando desee estar muerta...ojalá ya lo esté, _como él_.

.

.

_Cómo habría sido, si nunca me hubiese ido de Konoha? Más veces de las que llego a recordar me sorprendo pensando en ello… seguramente hubiese sido feliz… _

_No crees, Sakura?_

_._

._  
_

**FIN**

_._

* * *

.

Si es el final... no escribí mas porque, como ya dije ahora no puedo imaginarme nada mas feliz... espero que no les haya defraudado. Estaré pendiente de sus criticas y sugerencias.

**Atte: Bk**

_**Y ahora por favor pincha y hazme saber tu opinión, saluda o lo que prefieras!**_

**_ ll_**

**_V_**


End file.
